Break Down
by MyGhela
Summary: ["I'm sorry, Jerome" she said "Why? Can't you give me one more chance to get things right?" "I already gave three years of my life" She said "It's time for you to give me what I want"]


"Tell me what happened" The psychologist who sat across from her stated. The brunette looked at him with empty eyes as she kept quite. Her psychologist sighed and leaned closer to her "Close your eyes and try to remember, remember what happened"

"_I can't do this anymore" the small brunette stated, her voice cracking, tears forming in her eyes "I just can't"_

"_What do you mean?" The tall blonde asked as he looked down at his girlfriend._

_She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. _

"_I wanna break up" She finally said after a moment of silence_

"_What?" He said in disbelief _

"_I wanna break up" She repeated "I can't handle this anymore, Jerome"_

"_What are you talking about?" He asked, taking a step towards her but she matched it with a step back _

"_I don't even know if what I'm going to do is right but," she looked up at him and she could see the tears forming in his eyes "we need to break up"_

_Silence, that was all she received after her statement. Just silence. No reaction from him and it broke her heart even more. She wanted him to say something, scream at her, but no. She got silence. _

_She was about to walk away but he took hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes._

"_Mara, do you still love me?" _

"_Jerome, I'm so sorry" she said looking down_

_Jerome let go of her hand and was the one who walked away from her, leaving Mara to finally allow her tears to stream down her cheeks._

_**Linebreak**_

"_Why did you break up with him?" Joy asked her friend as both of them sat on Mara's bed, Mara's eye all red from crying._

"_I-I don't know" she replied stuttering_

"_Mara…"_

"_It's just," she stood up from her position and walked over to her bed side drawer and picked up a photo frame in which a photo of her and Jerome was placed. "I can't handle it anymore and I know that's not a valid explanation but I feel, we need some space"_

"_Mara, if it can be fixed then fix it" Joy said "but if this is what you really need then just be strong"_

_**Linebreak**_

"_3 years, Mara" Jerome almost yelled at her. Both of them were in her room alone. He had come to talk to her but it ended with him screaming "3 years and you're ready to throw all of that away?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jerome" she said_

"_Why? Can't you give me one more chance to get things right?"_

"_I already gave three years of my life" She said "It's time for you to give me what I want"_

"_But you're asking for too much"_

"_Jerome, I need this" She explained "You need this. We both need this"_

"_But, it's you that I need" He said, voice breaking ever so slightly, tears were already forming in his eyes. _

_She looked away from him before walking out of the room, leaving him alone to finally let himself cry._

_**Linebreak  
**_

_Mara walked down the path towards school and something caught her eye as she did. A tall blonde boy leaning down and kissing a red head girl who was leaning against a tree. Mara instantly recognized the figure, Jerome. _

"_Hey Mara, wait up" Joy jogged up to her friend and smiled at her but frowned when she noticed the expression on her face "What's up?"_

_No response, Mara just kept looking towards the direction of the two figures kissing. Joys gazed followed Mara's and she understood. _

"_Mara–" she began but was cut off_

"_I broke up with him" She said, reminding herself "It's been 3 months" _

"_Mara, it's okay–" Joy placed her hands in Mara's shoulders _

_Mara's eyes were still glued to the two and she could already feel the warm tears brewing in her eyes._

"_I'm the one who wanted this, right?" She turned sharply to her friend and Joy just looked at her with pity in her eyes. "Right? I'm the one who broke up with him?" Her voice began to become louder as her tears fell from her eyes "I'm the one who wanted this, but why does it hurt so much?" _

_Joy instantly wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her as Mara cried._

_**Linebreak**_

"_What if I never broke up with him? What if I went to school earlier? What if I never met him? What if–"_

"_Mara, shut up!" Joy almost yelled at her friend as she tried to cover her ears whilst Mara continued to ramble on._

"_Rude" Mara muttered as she looked at her friend with a shocked expression_

_Joy made a face before sitting up straight. _

"_You need to stop thinking what if and start thinking what is" Joy said_

"_That doesn't make sense" Mara replied blankly _

"_Ugh, just," Joy was beginning to get frustrated "Think about this, what is happening now is the effect of you breaking up with Jerome. You say you don't have feelings for him anymore but what happened earlier, clearly states otherwise"_

_**Linebreak**_

_Mara knocked on Jerome's door three times and gulped as the door opened to reveal Jerome standing by the door. _

"_Hey" She greeted _

"_Hey, Jaffray" He replied a fake smile forced upon his lips. "Come in"_

_She entered his room and looked around it; she hasn't been in his room for almost three months. Nothing had change, except for the tiny detail that shouldn't really matter to her but it did. Next to his bed, placed upon the bedside drawer was a photo of him, with the girl she saw the other day with him, on her way to school. _

_She rubbed her eyes as the memory clouded her thoughts. What troubled her wasn't the photo of the two, what troubled her that, months ago, the photo that was displayed on the bedside drawer was a photo of them together. _

"_What do you want to talk about?" He asked and she turned to him_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, you're here and you haven't actually talked to me since…" He trailed off not able to finish his sentence _

"_Yeah, I know" Mara said "I just wanted to congratulate you"_

"_Congratulate me?" he arched an eyebrow at the girl_

"_Yeah, you and your new girlfriend" she explained, a fake smile on her lips_

"_Oh, thanks" he said awkwardly _

"_Well, that's all, I guess" She said after an awkward silence "I better be off now"_

_She began to walk towards the door but he grabbed her hand and spun her, so she was facing him._

"_Jaffray…" He said her name in a certain way that she could feel the butterfly that hadn't shown up in such a long time, in her stomach._

"_Y-yeah?" She stuttered_

"_How are you?" He asked_

"_I-I'm fine" she choked out the words as she looked into his deep blue orbs "And you?"_

_Jerome let out a breathless laugh as he released her hand from his grip. He turned his back from her as he walked towards his bedside drawer and picked up the photo of him and the red head before smashing it to the ground. Broken bits of glass were scattered around the floor. _

"_Jerome!" Mara scolded "Why'd you do that?"_

"_You want to know why I did that?" he asked turning to look at her "I did it because, I still love you Mara!"_

_Mara was taken aback by his statement and she was speechless. _

"_Jerome…" He looked at her when she began to speak "The truth is that, I still love you too. Until now, I'm still waiting for you to say that you still love me but–"_

_She was cut off by his lips pressed against hers. She wanted to cry because of how much she missed this. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony and she could feel the warm tears stream down her cheeks as they kissed. She was lost in the moment but she suddenly remembered that he was dating someone else. He didn't belong to her anymore._

"_No, Jerome" She pulled back "This is wrong, you have a girlfriend"_

"_And that's just it, Mara" Jerome stated "She's not you, I still want you" _

_Mara could see the tears flowing down his cheeks. _

"_I love you" Mara stated _

"_And that's just it, Mara" Jerome began "Willow, she's brilliant and she loved me at my worst. You had me at my best. And you chose to break my heart. I still love you but every time I remember just how much I love you, I remember the pain I went through"_

"_What should I do?" She asked "Tell me what to do to make things better"_

"_That's just it, you can't make it better" He said "Nothing can make it better. Sometime when something gets broken, its best just leave it, instead of trying to fix it and getting hurt in the process. "_

"_What should I do?" She repeated "I want to know what to do; I don't know what to do!"_

"_Mara, don't you get it?" He asked "You can't do anything. It's over." He looked at her and all their memories played inside his head as he did "You said before that you needed space, that you can't do this anymore, now it's my turn. I'm the one who needs space now; I need time to think of just how much I love you and how much it hurt to love you"_

_Mara looked at him and she couldn't bare it anymore, she quickly walked outside of the room, still crying. She began to walk outside of the house and walked towards the road side. As she was walking, her vision began to become blurry and her senses didn't work. _

_She didn't see, she didn't hear and she didn't feel the truck that was coming her way, until it was too late. _

_The next thing that she remembered was being in the hospital, her friends and family surrounding her. _

"_What happened?" She asked, her voice cracking _

_Her parents were overwhelmed but her friends were having mixed emotions. _

"_You got hit by a truck, darling" her mother explained. "You almost died, but thankfully someone pushed you out of the way"_

"_Really? Who?"_

_When she didn't get an answer, she looked around the room, trying to find that one person who she wanted to see so much, but he wasn't there. And by the expression on her friend's faces, she could already guess what had happened._

"_Where's Jerome?" She asked, terrified to hear the answer_

"_We're so sorry Mara" Joy said_

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_Jerome, he followed you out the house" Alfie explained "He was the one who pushed you out of the way"_

"_Where's Jerome?" She asked again_

"_I'm so sorry Mara" Joy said crying _

"_He's gone Mars" Alfie finally said "He's gone"_

"Open your eyes" The psychologist instructed and Mara did "Well then, Mara, it's taken you 4 weeks to tell me that story."

* * *

**wow, just, I can't, I need to stop writing. Oh yeah, I'm kinda taking a break from writing so yeah, bye!**


End file.
